


All Is Found

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Mild Angst, Rain, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	All Is Found

You burst out the door of the tavern into the pouring rain, ignoring the calls behind you. Your heart was thudding in your ears, tears swum in your eyes as you gasped for breath. You staggered through the muddy roads, heedless of where you were going, until a strong hand seized your arm.

“Running away won’t solve anything,” growled a voice that was low and eerily familiar, echoing in your head and making you shiver.

You wrenched your arm free as you twisted to face Geralt. “You can’t expect me to believe this…this….this utter nonsense!”

Geralt’s amber eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, but he froze as you matched him with a step back. “I have no reason to lie to you.”

“And I have no reason to believe you!” you shot back, crossing your arms. The rain was starting to soak through your dress and make you shiver.

“Your name is Y/N L/N. You drool when you sleep, but you never snore. , and this sounds crazy, I know it does, but I know you, and you me. We were together a lifetime ago, and now that I’ve found you again I won’t let you slip between my fingers so easily.” Underneath the rage simmering in Geralt’s features you saw desperation, longing, and something in you….broke, your sense of the world altering and rearranging to accept what could only be the truth he was telling you: you were his lover reincarnated from another lifetime.

“This…can’t…be happening,” you gasped between sobs. He stepped towards you again and, when you didn’t flinch, drew you into his arms, held you tight and started to stroke his fingers through your damp hair. You cried on his chest, clutched the front of his shirt in your fists as your sobbing breaths slowly evened out.

You trembled in his embrace, sniffling, and finally heard Geralt whispering, over and over: “I’m sorry, Y/N, I’m so sorry dove….”

You pulled back to look up at him, blinking rain water and tears from your eyes. “Why are you apologizing?” you whispered.

“For being so selfish that I upset you like this,” he replied, stroking your cheek. You caught a lock of his damp hair between your fingers and tucked it back from his face, sniffling.

“It’s….it’s so much to process, I can’t even tell anymore what memories are from this life and what’s from….before, it all feels so jumbled and I’m so–mmf!”

Geralt interrupted with you a blistering kiss, his hand on your waist and a leg hooked behind yours knocking you off-balance. Instinctively you grabbed for him, latched onto his shoulders as he lowered you and kissed you feverishly, like he’d been starving for you. You gasped quietly, unable to help responding to his intensity, you kissed him back, your tongue meeting his and your heart racing in your chest as the rain slowly soaked the two of you.

Geralt pulled back after several long moments, his eyes heavy-lidded as he gazed down at you.

“Breathe,” he told you quietly. You obeyed, only realizing as you sucked in a breath that you were growing lightheaded. Geralt’s hand ran soothingly up and down your back as you slowly regained your breath. “It’s okay. I’m here for you, you’re okay.”

“Wh-wha….” You struggled to form a coherent thought and Geralt smirked, slowly pulling you upright once more.

“You were babbling.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “I think you just wanted to kiss me.”

Geralt shrugged unabashedly. “It’s been a very long time.” His hand on your waist tightened briefly before easing once more. He grew serious as he looked at you. “I know this is…a lot, you don’t know our history and so it’s not fair for me to expect you to be….to be who you were in another time, another life.” His thumb stroked along your cheek and you shivered. “But even if you’re different, you’re still you.”

“What happens now?” you asked quietly, reaching up to hold his hand where it rested against your face.

“That depends on you. If it’s what you really want, I’ll go away. But I’d also like to know you, now. We’ve lost so much time already, I’d rather not waste any more.”

You hesitated. “I….I’m not sure. I don’t know what I want, it’s all happening so fast–”

Geralt interrupted you with another kiss, and it was easier this time, soft and reassuring rather than demanding, and you relaxed into him.

“It’s okay not to know,” he told you quietly. “Whatever you decide, I’m here for you. We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

You couldn’t help but believe him. You’d heard the stories of the famous White Wolf and his daring, incredible feats. You’d heard of the impossible odds he’d faced and overcome, and so you had faith in his belief, if nothing else. “Okay,” you said shakily.

“Okay?” he double-checked.

You smiled faintly despite yourself. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good.” He squeezed his arms around your waist one more time before letting go. “Let’s go inside and dry off. We have a lot to discuss.”


End file.
